You Belong To Me
by Sharona1981
Summary: A post-Hellseeker oneshot. Kirsty Cotton and Pinhead seal their mutual fates. Rated M for sexual scenes.


**You Belong To Me **

_A post-Hellseeker oneshot; this also serves as a sort-of sequel to my oneshot 'The Last Goodbye'. Kirsty finally seals her fate. Haven't written any Pinhead stuff properly in ages, so decided it was time to rectify that. As opposed to Elliot, I find it difficult to write for Pinhead, so if he seems out of character, my humblest apologies. 'Love Is A Stranger' is the property of The Eurythmics. This is my belated birthday present for laura101-I know how much she loves Kirsty and Pinhead together, LOL. As usual, I own nothing, *sob*. Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature. It's smut, basically. :-)_

**"Love is a danger of a different kind; take you away and leave you far behind. **

**And love is a dangerous drug-you have to receive it and you still can't get enough of the stuff. It's savage and it's cruel, and it shines like destruction; **

**Comes in like a flood and it seems like religion. **

**It's noble and it's brutal, it distorts and deranges; **

**And it dredges you up, and you're left like a zombie... **

**And I want you so, it's an obsession..." **

Six days had passed since Kirsty's encounter with Elliot Spenser in Limbo, the human part of the demon she had first met all those years ago. The demon who, from the moment of their first meeting, had offered to bring her to Hell, to torture and tease her flesh with the severest extremities of pain and pleasure.

For so long, she had denied that she wanted what he offered, that her initial innocence was fading, replaced by dark desires she hadn't even known she was capable of. And what she had done to Trevor, his whores, and the man with whom he'd plotted to kill her, had only brought her closer to him. When she'd opened that box again, and made her bargain with him, she'd still denied the blackness in her soul, had told herself that she was doing this as an act of self-preservation, not because she wanted any part of him, or the world he wanted to show her.

Funny, she'd almost convinced herself of it, too. Until Elliot showed up, and shattered the facade she'd built for herself.

She _did_ want him.

Deep down, she had _always_ wanted him.

Kirsty stared down at the puzzle box locked in her grip. This was the instigator of all her problems-and the reason behind her madness. Elliot had been right-if she'd truly wanted to escape, she wouldn't have taken the box from that detective.

She had never believed in fate before.

But, she did now.

And now, it was time to seal it.

Kirsty closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to brush over the grooves of the box, following a pattern she'd practically memorized by now. She felt terrified, but also exhilarated, at the thought of what was surely to come. Her fingers, becoming moist, turned the box this way and that, tracing its curves, slowly unlocking its secrets.

Finally, with a nearly inaudible click, the box shuddered out of her hands, and fell to the carpeted floor, bouncing a little, before coming to rest. First, that haunting, tinkling melody, and then, the box began to configurate.

Kirsty kept her eyes shut, even as the temperature in the room dropped to below freezing level, and her heart began to pound when she heard the familiar _clink_ of chains.

"Kirsty." She finally opened her eyes when she heard that voice utter her name, and was surprised to find that he wasn't standing in front of her. Turning slowly, she exhaled when she finally looked up into his face, those bottomless ebony eyes, the pins that adorned his flesh, the brutal mutilations of his body.

And she felt only desire and longing, a need that she'd spent so many years in defiance of.

What she had said to him during their last encounter was true-she _was_ done running.

He was flanked by two demons, but then he quickly turned to his subordinates. "Leave us." The order brooked no disobedience, and the Cenobites departed back through the gateway, leaving him alone with Kirsty.

"You have summoned us again, child." Was it Kirsty's imagination, or did he sound amused? Was that the faintest hint of a smile on those cold lips? Defiantly, she shook her head. "Not them." She retorted. "_You_."

She took pleasure in the expression of surprise on his face, and then he frowned. "No games, Kirsty." He warned her. "No games." Kirsty conceded. "No deals." She gazed up at him, and felt her eyes mist with tears, before she added simply, "You knew."

She didn't elaborate, but she didn't have to; she knew he would know exactly what she was referring to. And he did. "Only as you did, child." He murmured, his voice low, but resonant. "You knew this day would come, felt it deep within your soul. Or, at least, what remains of it. Isn't that what Spenser said to you?"

Kirsty was shocked to the core. "How do you know...?" She trailed off when she saw something glinting in his eyes, like...possessiveness?

"I am aware of everything you do, Kirsty." He told her. "I've watched and waited for so many years. I know you spoke to Spenser. I know of his anger. Of his love for you. I know that it isn't the human that once lay within me you feel desire for-is it, child?"

He didn't wait for a reply, but came forward to reach for her shoulders, stopping up when Kirsty lurched back from him a step or two, and raised her hand. "Wait!" She exclaimed. Slowly, he shook his head. "It is too late for second thoughts, Kirsty." He told her. "And besides, who would you kill this time to free yourself? Whose soul would you offer?"

And as Kirsty looked up at him, his expression both indulgent and implacable, she knew what her answer was. Her _only_ answer. She came forward, both hands now outstretched to him. "_Mine_." She said simply.

He didn't speak for a moment, but Kirsty gasped when she saw the look now alighting in his eyes. Unbridled longing, that he was making no effort to keep private. "Kirsty..." He murmured, but when he reached for her, she stepped out of his grasp again. It was almost like a dance.

"One condition." She said firmly, scarcely able to believe her own audacity in attempting to lay down the law to him. Indeed, he looked extremely amused by this, a cool, almost cynical smile twisting his lips. "You are in no position to make conditions, Kirsty." He replied. "But let's say I indulge you for the moment. What is it?"

Kirsty took a deep breath. If she was going to be led willingly into Hell, she needed to be assured that... "It has to be you." She said tremulously and noticing his puzzled frown, she explained, "Whatever happens, whatever I have to go through...I want you to do it. I want it to be with you."

He didn't look like he was going to answer, but then his expression darkened dangerously, and this time, Kirsty had no choice but go to him, when his hands snapped out and pulled her forcefully into his arms. She felt his pins pressing against her cheek, and then he whispered urgently in her ear, "You still don't understand, do you, Kirsty? You belong to _me_, and me alone. Our destinies became one the moment we first met-surely you see that now?" "Yes." Kirsty replied, her voice almost inaudible, and satisfied, he went on, "I sense your fear and your uncertainty, child. You fear the pain, the suffering-but I promise you that it will transcend everything you have ever experienced. It will be utterly exquisite. But I must tell you now that your fate will not be that of your lustful uncle."

"Frank?" Kirsty pulled back slightly, her expression curious now. "B-But, what do you mean? Isn't that what's going to happen to me? Isn't that why I'm coming with you?" He shook his head, the look on his face now almost affectionate-or, at least, as affectionate as he was ever capable of looking.

"There will be many tortures inflicted upon your flesh." He said matter-of-factly. "And they will not be by my hand. But-" He lifted a hand to silence her protests-"_But_, once they are over, you will be born anew. As my consort."

Initially, Kirsty didn't know what the hell he was talking about, and then, it hit her.

She was going to be...like _him_.

Undoubtedly noticing her hesitation, he continued, almost soothingly, "It is the only way, Kirsty. My god, Leviathan, has great plans for you. You are to be mine, for all eternity. Once you are...transformed."

Kirsty paused, then reached up to stroke the pins embedded in his face and skull. "Will I look like you?" She asked softly, and he actually chuckled. "Yes." He replied. "Only much more beautiful." Then, he became serious again, and murmured, "I told you once that I had eternity to know your flesh. Let me taste it now. As it is."

Kirsty gasped in unbidden pleasure as the demon's hands gripped her hips, and pulled her tightly to him. His mouth grazed her cheek, pins scratching at her skin, and she could feel herself growing aroused, moist heat pooling between her thighs. "Please..." She murmured, and he groaned, suddenly pushing her down onto the floor.

Looming over her, onyx eyes glowing with blatant hunger, he muttered, "I intend to take you apart, possess you utterly. You are going to shatter in my arms. Do you understand?"

The question was rhetorical, and he required no answer; nor did Kirsty offer one. He knelt slowly between her legs, obviously aroused himself now. He took no time for gentleness, ripping off Kirsty's blouse as if it were made of paper, buttons flying everywhere. He pulled down her bra without removing it, and Kirsty let out a low moan when he buried his face in her chest, then cried out in pain when his pins pierced her breast, as his tongue toyed with her nipple, then began to suckle on it, before turning his attention to the other, leaving tiny bleeding indents on her chest.

Kirsty had wanted this for so long, she was liable to go mad if he didn't possess her soon. As if reading her mind, he sat up, his demonic visage now flooded with lust. He was losing control, she realized with some satisfaction.

His cold hands pulled her jeans and underwear down together, and then he lifted his cassock and mounted her, eyes locking with hers. "_Mine_." He breathed. "Remember that."

Kirsty arched her back, groaning in a combination of pain and pleasure when he entered her. He was larger than a human-or, at least, any human she had ever been with-and the feeling of him sheathed deep inside her was agonising ecstasy. His hands lifted her by her backside, and he tilted forward, changing the angle of his hips, slamming further into her, closing his eyes, obviously relishing her screams.

It wasn't gentle. But Kirsty had always known that if this ever happened, it wouldn't be. And she didn't want it to be. Oh god, he was taking her apart.

"You...thought about this." He panted above her, like he was reading her mind again, the rhythm now frenzied, the pace breakneck. "You..._wanted_ me." He groaned when Kirsty suddenly clamped down on his member like a vice, apparently obliterating his thought process, and as she started to shudder, he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms.

Kirsty felt the pleasure building, her demon lover rocking her back and forth now in the circle of his arms. She looked up into that pale face, a mask of concentration as he took pleasure from her and returned it to her, and suddenly kissed him, his lips cool but welcoming under hers, pointedly ignoring the pins that tore at her sensitive mouth, their combined moans muffled.

Then, suddenly, he tore his mouth from hers, and let out a loud, inhuman roar, his body beginning to shake, hips moving frantically, but Kirsty still peaked first, screaming for him, as the intense pleasure wracked her unprepared body. He came seconds later with a guttural moan, his essence merging with hers.

After a moment or two, the demon got to his feet, re-adjusting his cassock, and when Kirsty fixed her jeans and underwear, he helped her to her feet. She was able to adjust her bra, although one strap had been nearly ripped off in his rough haste. Her blouse, however, was useless, shredded beyond repair. Not, she surmised, that it mattered what she was wearing-or not wearing-for her imminent journey. He was every inch the stoic, unflappable Cenobite once again, as he held out his hand to her. "Come, Kirsty." He said. "Our destiny awaits."

There was no hesitation this time; Kirsty took the hand offered to her, and walked with him towards the gateway. Just before they entered, Kirsty asked, "This will sound funny, considering the fact that we just had sex, but...do you have a name?"

He cocked his head to one side, looking amused again. "Xipe." He responded, squeezing her hand. "Xipe Totec. Once your transformation is completed, you too will have a new name bestowed on you."

Kirsty looked out into the Labyrinth, then up into the face of her lover. "I'm not afraid anymore, Xipe." She said boldly. "Not once I can have you."

And so, Kirsty Cotton, and the Cenobite Xipe Totec eventually became one-for all eternity...

**THE END**.

_(Okay, okay, you got me-this was just an excuse to write smut,LOL! Still, reviews are welcome!)_


End file.
